1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor package, more specifically, a fan out wafer level package type semiconductor package and a package on package type semiconductor package including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the electronics industry has developed, semiconductor devices have been rapidly down-scaled and made lighter. In addition, according to a development of mobile devices, small and multifunctional semiconductor devices have been demanded.
Accordingly, to provide a multifunctional semiconductor package, a package on package (POP) type semiconductor package, in which an upper semiconductor package is stacked on a lower package having a different function from the upper semiconductor package, has been studied. Additionally, in the case where an upper package of a POP type semiconductor package is larger than a lower package of the POP type semiconductor package, a fan out wafer level package (FOWLP) has been proposed as the lower package of the POP type semiconductor package.